Reencuentro
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Un adios pasado, un encuentro casual implican que el frustrado escritor de novelas Harry Potter se sienta protagonista de una de sus tantas historias. AU [Hanny] es un shot muy corto que espero les guste, me inspire un poco en la canción "No es cierto", de Noel Schajris... y ¡Sí!, aunque no lo crean volví.


Antes que nada quisiera establecer una sincera disculpa, he estado de aquí para allá, viajando por aquí y por allá con mucho trabajo y si a eso le sumamos un terrible bloqueo de escritor las cosas simplemente no se dan. Hoy puedo decirles que mi magia reacciona poco a poco y mi vuelapluma esta contenta por nuevamente trabajar.

Este pequeño shot, esta dedicado a todos ustedes, quienes aguantan que escritores como yo, algunas veces olvidemos que nuestras historias tienen seguidores ansiosos por leer la continuación y que por una cosa o por otra no podamos regalarles un poquito de lo que más nos gusta hacer.

También quiero dedicar este shot a una personita muy especial a la cual quiero mucho y extraño desesperadamente.. mi adoradisima comadre Natty... te mando un besote y un abrazo y pronto estaremos chateando como siempre :)

Un abrazo a todos.. y ¿qué creen?, con este shot viene un giro, ¿saben de que hablo?, de Amarte... estuve releyendo el fic y descubrí que los últimos capitulos iban de dulce a miel así que decidí ponerle un poquito de especias para alargar un poco más esta historia que os ha encantado, espero que os guste el giro picosito que dejo en este adelanto... y con la promesa de que este domingo tengáis ante vosotros.. EL CAPITULO COMPLETO :)

Les mando un abrazo.

Ed Wiz.

* * *

**Reencuentros.**

Emitió un hondo suspiro, dio un sorbo a su café y cerró su portátil, la nocturna y hermosa noche londinense le sonrió desde el enorme ventanal frente a su escritorio, sin embargo esa sonrisa incitadora y provocativa no era ninguna invitación, al menos no para él. Se puso de pie y le sorprendió darse cuenta que había pasado casi tres horas pegado a su portátil, tenías las piernas engarrotadas y suplicaron alivio cuando se levanto. Apago la luz de la lámpara en el escritorio, nuevamente miro las luces y colores que la noche le ofrecía y por segunda vez se privo de aceptar la invitación a salir por ahí. Caminaba pausado y con holgazanería hacia su recámara cuando se detuvo abruptamente, era domingo y por encerrarse en su fascinante mundo de la escritura había olvidado que su refrigerador y alacena estaban totalmente vacíos. Miro el enorme reloj digital encima de la sala, "11:15", era demasiado noche para salir a hacer las compras, tocándose rápidamente la pijama que traía comprobó que en su bolsillo derecho estaba su cartera y en el otro bolsillo su varita mágica, tentó una vez más y se escuchó el leve tintineo de llaves. La salida del departamento hubiera sido un acto de escapismo maravilloso de no ser por su fascinante vecina, la señora Hopkins, que al verlo en tal facha y tan noche solo atino a decir sonoramente un "desobligado", ¿quién carajos era esa anciana para meterse en su vida?, ignorándola olímpicamente, apretó el botón del ascensor y tras un extraño sonido entro.

La vida muggle era tranquila, toda la vida de un muggle se solucionaba con saber conducir, tener algunas libras en la cartera e ignorar lo que no te incumba, así eran los muggles londinenses, sobrios, conservadores y haciendo siempre lo suyo, solamente lo suyo. Llevaba más de diez años viviendo entre ellos y de alguna manera adaptándose, una adaptación muy sencilla siguiendo la filosofía de ser totalmente independiente, independencia que lo había llevado a escribir un libro, estudiar letras y a pasar todo su fin de semana encerrado en un lujoso departamento en el último piso de uno de los edificios más altos de Londres; su independencia había traído consigo rebeldía y caos, pero amaba su forma de ser, no planeaba cambiar ni un poco, él era Harry Potter, había luchado contra el mal en sus tiempos mozos, había enfrentado una y mil adversidades con el fin de salvar el pellejo, porque sencillamente eso era, salvarse el cuello de morir; sin embargo tener una vida tranquila, solitaria y libre de problemas era sin duda algo delicioso.

El elevador se detuvo abruptamente en uno de los pisos inferiores y su corazón hizo lo mismo, ahí, entrando sin percatarse de su presencia, Ginebra Weasley vestida en un elegante conjunto de noche le miro y sonrió fugazmente, sin embargo al darse cuenta de quién era su rostro perdió color justo cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron. Todo era silencio, de pronto la temperatura del elevador había descendido, ahí todo era nerviosismo, sorpresa, una gama de sentimientos encontrados que se vieron abruptamente acelerados ante un "oportuna" falla, las luces del elevador se apagaron momentáneamente y el movimiento había cesado, estaban atascados.

–Yo voy a… – dijo de pronto Harry acercándose a los botones del elevador –no pasa a menudo, solo es una avería y… – Ginny asintió quedamente y lo vio apretar un botón rojo.

–Hola – dijo con una tímida sonrisa al quedar frente a frente.

–Hola – se acomodo nerviosamente el cabello –vives a… –

–Yo venía a visitar a Susan Bones, vive en este edificio – se apresuro a decir –se caso con un muggle llamado Brandon –

–Ah – dijo sintiéndose idiota, el tono de Ginny sonaba como si aquello fuera algo tan obvio y él no lo supiese –debe ser Brandon Gantt, he tomado un par de cervezas con él, no sabía que era casado –

–La boda fue hace poco, recién – dijo –quizás no te has enterado por… –

–Porque de un tiempo acá soy algo anti-social – sonrió melancólicamente y miro hacia el techo –tal parece que ya se han tardado – con incomodidad apretó el botón rojo nuevamente, pero parecía no querer responder a nada.

Nuevamente silencio, un incomodo silencio que había obligado a que ambos se miraran con extrañeza, con desconocimiento de tal manera que quedaron sin darse cuenta en polos totalmente opuestos en aquel pequeño elevador. Algo acalorado Harry optó por deshacerse de su chaqueta deportiva quedando con una sencilla playera que rezaba la leyenda "Kiss me, babe", Ginny la observo y no puedo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa, Harry se percato de aquello y se sintió terriblemente estúpido, no era la mejor elección de playera en esos precisos momentos.

– ¿Qué tal te…? – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos por tal sincronización se pusieron colorados y optaron por quedarse callados un momento, siendo Harry quien con voz clara completo la pregunta.

–Bien – dijo la pelirroja con tranquilidad –todo marcha bien, trabajo en el ministerio de magia como colaboradora del departamento de Deportes Mágicos, específicamente en… –

–Quidditch – dijo con resentimiento.

–Sí, quidditch – corroboró con firmeza.

–Era de esperarse – dijo aún en un tono que irrito a la pelirroja, ésta le miro fijamente, ya no había incomodidad, de pronto un nuevo ambiente se instalo en el lugar.

– ¿Qué intentas decir? – le reto de pronto.

–Nada – dijo –solo confirmo lo que considere pasaría, tú eventualmente obtendrías un puesto relacionado con quidditch, ¿algún problema? –

– ¿Tú lo tienes? – Seguía firme –según recuerdo no somos más que dos desconocidos encerrados en un estúpido cacharro muggle –

–Quizás tengas razón, es algo que no me incumbe, pero establecimos esa platica, ¿no? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–Entonces me toca preguntar – dijo la chica – ¿qué tal te va a ti? –

–Mal – dijo sin rodeos –todo marcha mal, hace dos meses que ninguna editorial quiere aceptar alguna de mis novelas, soy un fracaso… –

–Harry no… –

–Es la verdad – dijo mirando hacia el techo –la verdad es que… – la miro directo a los ojos –no logro conectar o encarrilar mi vida debido a ti, Ginny –

– ¿A mí? – pregunto nerviosa.

–Sí, eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida – admitió con total sinceridad –decirnos adiós fue lo más difícil que he pasado en mi vida y aunque en un principio creí que esta vida, muggle en su mayoría me sacaría a flote no fue así – dijo – ¿de qué me sirve retratar la vida de una pareja de enamorados en una novela, si la mía propia es un contraste total? –

–Ya que hablas de sinceridad – dijo con un toque de resignación –tenemos algo en común, Harry – sonrió con torpeza –yo tampoco te he olvidado –

–Es curioso, ¿no? – Dijo –tú y yo, encerrados en un elevador, frente a frente, no cabe duda que el destino es muy misterioso –

–Curioso – sonrió un poco más –y ya que estamos en un momento de sinceridad, ¿por qué no me cuentas algo interesante de tu vida muggle? –

–Un café quizás – de su bolsillo extrajo su varita mágica, Ginny le miro sorprendida ante aquella acción, apunto la puertas del elevador y estas se abrieron – ¿Caldero Chorreante? –

–Por los viejos tiempos – Ginny sonrió con picardía.

Ambos se miraron y salieron del elevador como si nada hubiese pasado, en esta ocasión el frustrado escritor Harry Potter se sentía en una de sus tantas novelas, después de ocho meses al fin aceptaba la invitación de una noche londinense para salir fuera de su departamento, en esta ocasión auguraba una noche muy pero que muy larga. La pelirroja sonrió cuando Harry murmuro un hechizo y su pijama desapareció dando lugar a un vaquero. Para los dos algo quedaba muy claro, el destino nunca dejaba cabos sueltos y aquella noche comenzaba escribirse el final de una novela llamada "Hanny".

* * *

**Amarte.**

**Capitulo 10 -¿Quién eres?**

_Avance._

Rufus Scrimegeour solo podía experimentar una sola cosa, "rabia", una rabia terrible invadía cada particula de su cuerpo, no le importo que Harry lo mirará desafiante, tampoco le importo que la chica pelirroja culpable de todo estuviera mirando con terror como le apuntaba con su varita, una siniestra sensación de venganza se apodero de él, miro el temor en la chica, la desesperación de Potter y la sorpresa de Dumbledore.

–¡Obliviate! – dijo sin más, el rayo salió de su varita directo hacia la pelirroja, Harry grito con horror y Dumbledore reacciono lanzando un aturdidor, sin embargo el daño estaba hecho, si Potter no quería apoyarlo entonces no le quedaba de otra más que hacerlo sufrir de nuevo, hacerle recordar su lugar en el mundo mágico.

- ¿Qué has hecho Rufus? - dijo Dumbledore furioso, el ministro comenzó a reírse con locura, lo había hecho, él era el ministro de magia, el líder del mundo mágico y así tuviese que usar ese tipo de recursos para salvaguardar la seguridad de todos, lo haría.

-Corregir un terrible error - dijo sin el minimo arrepentimiento y entonces Albus comprendió todo de golpe, Ginny Weasley miraba con mortificación a un aturdido Harry Potter cuyo rostro de pronto adquirió una seriedad espantosa - ¿nos vamos Harry? -

-Sí maestro - con un ligeron empujón se deshizo de la pelirroja, aún riendo con cinismo Rufus miro triufante a Dumbledore y a Ginny, su plan había resultado tan bien.

-Una última cosa Dumbledore - dijo -tenías toda la razón, el amor es el arma más poderosa de todas las armas, quizás de forma estúpida, pero funciona de maravilla, después de todo, que tanto estaría dispuesto un hombre a hacer por amor - sin darles tiempo de réplica, ministro y alumno se desaparecieron de ahí.


End file.
